Tilly Bone
Tilly Bone is the ninth episode of ''Creeped Out'''s second season, and the 22nd episode of the series overall. It first aired on 31 October 2019 on CBBC. Synopsis It's Cass's birthday and it should be a standard sleepover – movie marathon, junk food, stay up all night. But the strange new girl at school was invited as well, and she has other plans. She wants to play a game. Plot Prologue The Curious walks jerkily up a driveway and pours sugar into a skull-shaped container. The Narrator asks whether a scary story being told backwards would make it less creepy. Is the real fear in not knowing who's messing with you, and why? Episode We see a montage of clips from Cass's online series, 'First Thoughts with Cass'. She records herself and her friends talking about movies and planning a marathon of their favourite series, Outer Realm, for her birthday. Then there are a couple of clips suggesting Cass's birthday ended in chaos, before the image fades away. The story is then told in backwards order, with scenes as follows: - Cass's dad comes downstairs to find the house in chaos. Cass, looking down at a small doll, tells him 'I know what my gift is – it's Junebug' - Cass fights with another girl, who is suddenly sucked into the ground, with the doll remaining in her place. She tells Cass 'you're just shooting the messenger' - Cass grabs a pipe with a skull on the end of it from the girl and throws it across a room - Cass blows red smoke from the pipe into the face of her friend Claudia, who becomes convinced there is something invisible behind her, and runs out of the house in terror. The girl takes the pipe, aims it at Cass and says it's her turn - The girl threatens to bring Cass's parents' nightmares to life; Cass reluctantly agrees to use the pipe on Claudia and to keep filming everything that happens - Cass wanders around in the dark, calling the name 'Junebug', but instead finds Alice, who is terrified of a doll which keeps popping out at her and saying 'peekaboo' - While Junebug's back is turned, Cass blows the red smoke at her, just as she says the words 'wish the ground would open up and swallow you' - Cass tells her friends that Junebug has a special powder that can undo everything; it turns out this isn't true and the 'powder' is just sugar - Cass's friend Nate is being pinched by an invisible force, because 'it's the first thing that popped into his head'. Alice asks why Cass is doing this. Junebug uses the red smoke on her and the doll appears. Alice throws it across the room, but Junebug says 'Tillies' don't disappear that easily - Junebug shows the group the skull pipe. She says whatever you think of when it 'hits' will become your 'Tilly' – a thing that latches on to you. Nate is the first to try it, and thinks of cake, causing the pinching to start (as this is a tradition linked to birthdays) - Cass's parents go to bed and leave the group watching Outer Realm movies. They argue over the order the films should be watched in and criticise some of the films in the series - Cass records an intro to her birthday sleepover video. She, Alice, Nate and Claudia mess around and eat pizza while Junebug sits on a separate seat alone - Alice, Nate and Claudia arrive at Cass's house. Cass tells them her mum 'made me invite the new girl'; she introduces Junebug to everyone else - Earlier, in the school toilets, Cass (dressed in a costume) is upset. Junebug approaches and tells her she 'knows who did this' and 'can help her get revenge'. She shows her the pipe, or Tilly Bone, which 'makes enemies for your enemies'. They agree to meet at Cass's birthday sleepover - Cass has dressed up as Wild Hawk, a character from the Outer Realm series. She arrives at school to find she's the only person in costume – she was sent a fake note. As she talks to her friends, Junebug stands outside filming - It's revealed that Alice, Nate and Claudia were the ones who planted the note in Cass's locker - Junebug films herself blowing the red smoke at Cass (without Cass's knowledge) - Cass and her friends plan Cass's birthday sleepover. Cass shows them the doll from the first scene, which she received with a note saying 'this is a gift you don't unwrap – it unfolds'. It's signed 'Mos Ducasse', the name of the creator of the Outer Realm series. Junebug stands in the background - Cass records a vlog about the new Outer Realm film, a prequel, which she found disappointing because 'knowing the beginning of the story at the end' doesn't answer fans' questions. The doorbell rings and Cass finds the doll and note on her doorstep Epilogue The Curious walks backwards, then turns to face the camera. The Narrator warns the viewer to think twice before picking on someone, as they might just be creating their worst enemy. Cast * Cass (Lola Mae Loughran) * Junebug (Alice Franziska Woodhouse) * Alice (Ella Dunlop) * Claudia (Jola Olajide) * Nate (James Day) * Dad (Kevin Sutton) * The Curious (Ashleigh Smith) * The Narrator (Hedvig Becke) Trivia * In keeping with the backwards theme, the Creeped Out theme music is played backwards over the opening credits. * The way the episode is shown backwards is similar to the movie Memento. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Part 4